1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a package unit and a stacking structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, various electronic devices are provided. For an electronic device, the most important electronic elements are semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips can be packaged as a package unit which can be formed on the circuit board by way of direct insertion package (DIP) or surface mounting technology (SMT) to provide various computing and processing functions.
The manufacturing process of a package unit may include electroplating the through hole, connecting two metal layers, wiring welding process and sealing process. However, if the design of the package unit is poor, reliability quality problems may occur in the manufacturing process or occur to the finished products.